


The Jumper

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Kurt is about to leave for New York again. This time he's determined to not loose Blaine.Blaine had proposed to Kurt and he said yes. Their engagement was celebrated, eventually Kurt had to go back to New York Santana and Rachel, but Blaine had to stay behind and finish his senior year.





	The Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago.

Kurt Hummel's POV

I am going back to New York and i'm leaving my fiance behind. We're saying goodbye now, before i get on the train. "Baby, come here" i said noticing the tears that were threatening to spill from Blaine's eyes. He stepped into my embrace and wrapped his arms around my neck. "i'm gonna miss you" Blaine sobbed into my shoulder. "i know, baby, i know, i'm gonna miss you too" i said rubbing his back and shoulders and i ran my hands through his thickly gelled locks. He shivered in my embrace. "Baby, i told you to wear a jumper, here take mine" i said pulling out of the hug to remove my jumper. "but- but, what about you?" Blaine stuttered. "i'll be fine sweetheart" i say pulling the jumper over his head and began wiping away his tears with my thumb. "listen, just incase you forget again, i love you, and only you, ok" i said kissing the tip of nose, making sure that he remembered that even though i was in New York and he was in Ohio i still loved him. That despite being in New York my heart would remain in Ohio with him. Yeah i had moved on with my life but i was taking him with me.

Rachel Berry's POV

We were saying goodbye to everyone. We were heading back to New York to make me a star, but right now we were all stood watching Klaine's heartfelt farewell, until Blaine graduates and joins us in New York that is. i did think it was kinda cute how Kurt gave up his jumper for Blaine, he's never done anything like that before. He prefers to be more fashion forward and hardly ever parts with a piece of clothing during the day if it goes with that day's ensemble. But i guess if you really love someone you'd be willing to give up anything for and it was clear that Klaine were still enamoured with one another, i wish i had someone like that.


End file.
